Report 837
Report #837 Skillset: Skill: Alcoholism Org: Minstrels Status: Completed Aug 2012 Furies' Decision: We will tweak withdrawal mechanics. Problem: Though thematically appropriate, Gaudiguch's position regarding alcoholism encounters a snag wherein the mechanics of the flavour need to be reviewed to maintain its application to an entire organization. Indeed, the maluses tied with consistent alcohol use is off-putting to an extent that only Minstrels, who have songs and abilities specifically tailored to handle inebriation, are often the only combatants seen regularly dealing with alcohol. This is a problem when this theme is applied and encouraged across a whole organization who isn't as equipped with dealing with alcoholism's negative effects. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Push the effects of alcohol withdrawal (which reduces h/m/e, increasing with the level of tolerance an individual has) back a level in the range of alcohol tolerances. If I remember right, alcohol withdrawal can first be experienced at being 'a heavy drinker', level 4 of 6 tolerance ranks - so the proposal is to move the effects to 'able to outdrink dwarves', level 5 of 6. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Decrease the effects of alcohol withdrawal by a certain percentage, to encourage more use of alcohol which can quickly push a user quickly through the tolerance ranks. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Either of the above solutions and reduce the drunkenness incited by consistent use of Firemead. Player Comments: ---on 6/26 @ 22:11 writes: Solution 1 and 2 are necessary, but I wouldn't object to 3 as well ---on 7/1 @ 12:26 writes: Difficult to give constructive criticism when I take issue with the mechanic in general. I'll support the solutions that make it more feasible for members of your org (solution 3), but wish the entire thing would be reworked into a non- punishing rp-mechanic. This report doesn't go far enough. ---on 7/3 @ 18:35 writes: Agree with Talan. ---on 7/5 @ 18:20 writes: All of these solutions are fine, and I agree solutions 1 and 2 are necessary. ---on 7/6 @ 14:35 writes: That people are not able to fully take advantage of every single game mechanic is not a problem, at all. Having said that, inebriation has its own drawbacks, including death, so additional penalties do seem harsh. It also seems punitive to Gaudi. No objections to toning down the penalties and solutions 1, 2, and 3. ---on 7/10 @ 22:36 writes: I really have to agree with what is said above. ---on 8/3 @ 10:47 writes: Fully supported. ---on 8/6 @ 20:40 writes: I AGREE that a change to alcohol needs to be made. Even though I have both the Charm of the Clangoru and the Leprechaun's Medal of Profligate Inebriation, I currently have to choose between having a constant 10% h/m/e/ malus or fumbling about drunkenly--even when I only drink until the alcohol withdrawal goes away. Additionally, even when you do drink to remove the alcohol withdrawal, it quickly comes back, even when not yet sober. So, there are times you will be both suffering from alcohol withdrawal and fumbling about drunkenly. I would recommend reducing the h/m/e malus to 5%, make drinking prevent the return of alcohol withdrawal for 1 IG day, and reduce the chance the fumbling tic procs. ---on 8/6 @ 23:03 writes: Another suggestion could be to improve the medal and let it prevent the wearer from suffering from withdrawals. Then it would be way more worthwhile for its cost. ---on 8/7 @ 00:43 writes: I agree with Shuyin's suggestion. ---on 8/22 @ 06:13 writes: As the original writer of the report, I still agree with the necessity to look into the mechanics of alcoholism. Any solution to address the problems raised, initially proposed or subsequently made (I like Shuyin's suggestion, definitely), would be good. ---on 8/25 @ 18:58 writes: Understood this report is premised on the idea of Gaudi's themes of inhibition. However, there is a world of difference between a fun drunk and an alcoholic, a line which this report seems to mechanically redefine. Curious. You frame this as a Gaudi-cenetric problem, so why not seek a Gaudi-only solution (such as linking inebriation controls to a city construct effect)? ---on 8/25 @ 19:05 writes: I always found Amber/Dark Malt's inferior to kirigami in both effect & duration. Certainly Malts are not meant to be a set & forget def. As much as I hate DMP inflation, why not raise malts from 5 to 10 DMP to improve the cost (i.e. drunkenness, withdraw) to benefit ratio? Otherwise, is there any possibility for creating a new Tattoo to help mitigate the negative effects of drinking? This certainly would be a welcome addition! ---on 8/26 @ 20:39 writes: Because Drunkenness being an annoying mechanic is true for all players regardless of org ---on 8/28 @ 07:37 writes: I'd say all solutions. Alternatively, reduce the number of fumbles and such on your level based on tolerance and racial bonus. ---on 8/31 @ 02:56 writes: After playing with it some, the benefits from strategic drunkeness are not insignificant. While I don't like it and am personally penalized by it as a brewmeister dwarf, I no longer think the withdrawl is totally uncalled for. A few shots of whiskey before battle and you are good to go. ---on 8/31 @ 22:28 writes: Reducing the negative effects of drunkenness would (to me) mean that the benefits should also be reduced-- some of them are pretty good at this point, specifically to counter that negative end.